


Switching It Up

by JacarandaBanyan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Beating, Beating With A Belt, Cock Warming, Consensual Kink, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Kink Exploration, M/M, Not really kink exploration so much as switching things up, Polyamory, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Service Top, Spanking, Strawberries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacarandaBanyan/pseuds/JacarandaBanyan
Summary: Steve and Bucky had always approached sex differently. Where Bucky enjoyed talking sweet to his partner and focusing on their pleasure, Steve had always preferred it rough.But Bucky's off in another country for a few weeks testifying with Sam at an important trial for a villain they helped bring in, and Tony's starting to miss the softer sex he usually had with Bucky.Steve's willing to switch it up in the meantime.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 317
Collections: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020, Stuckony Server Bingo Collection, Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Switching It Up

**Author's Note:**

> Tony Stark Bingo Square: T5: Strawberries card #3004  
> Stuckony Server Smut Bingo: U2, Service Top  
> Marvel Polyship Bingo: B2: "So I had an Idea." "No."

Bucky rarely got called out to lengthy show trials, even in his role as the new Captain America’s right hand man, but every once in a while he and Same did get called in after they’d taken down the bad guy and saved the day. 

“It’ll only be a few weeks, right? A month, tops. I can go without it for a month,” Tony assured Bucky. “And hey! When you get back, I’ll be just about ready to beg for it. It’ll be something for you to look forward to.”

Bucky didn’t look convinced. 

“That doesn’t reassure me as much as you think it does, Doll.”

“Come on, I got along just fine without it before-”

“That’s debatable.”

“So you admit, I have a good argument?”

Steve snorted, and the two of them turned to throw him simultaneous  _ help me out here _ looks. 

“Don’t start stupid squabbles right before Bucky has to go,” he said. “That goes for both of you.”

He pressed a kiss to Bucky’s forehead and gave himself a second to savor the warmth of Bucky’s skin and the feel of his hair against his nose. Then he stepped back, pressing Tony flush up against his side and pulling him back with him. 

“Stay safe, Bucky. I know it’s just a diplomatic mission, but anything can happen. People have escaped custody before. We’ll be waiting here when you get back.” Then he offered a fake-serious frown and added, “And if I hear anything from Sam about a prank war, or that you made “modifications” to his suit, or anything that could be construed as disrespecting a your captain, I will have Tony fire up the jet so I can personally show up to whip your ass.”

Bucky smirked. “That’s not much of a disincentive.”

He offered Steve the laziest salute he’d ever seen, then turned and walked into the elevator. The doors slid shut behind him. 

Steve immediately felt his absence like a physical ache. 

* * *

They spent the rest of the evening curled up on the couch, watching Bucky and Sam smile for reporters on the evening news and answer questions about a recent joint mission between the Avengers and the French government. Tony cuddled into Steve’s side and stole bites from his carton of takeout. When the segment ended and Tony’s tablet lit up with a good night text from Bucky, they turned off the TV and went to bed early. 

Steve bent Tony over his knee and gave him a flurry of swats that left his ass glowing lightly, then pulled him into bed and held him flush up against his chest so each inhale pressed his back to Steve’s bare skin. 

They both pretended it didn’t feel weird for Bucky not to be there with them. 

* * *

Tony was a pretty good sub. 

Those old geezers on SI’s board would never believe it, and it seemed like the other Avengers’ favorite pastime was asking Steve embarrassing questions about how great the sex must be if he could get Tony to listen to orders in order to get it, but it was true. If he liked and trusted someone enough to let them Dom him, then he had no problem doing as they said. 

The point was, he was a good sub when it counted. Which was why Steve always made sure to be clear with him that he was hurting Tony because he enjoyed hurting Tony, not to punish him. Sometimes Tony needed to be reminded. 

Today was not one of those times. 

Steve brought his belt singing down on Tony’s welt-striped back, letting it smack down across several older, glowing red lines. Tony screamed, ragged and harsh, but didn’t move from his position on all flours in front of Steve. 

A warm glow of enjoyment buoyed Steve’s thoughts, keeping him effortlessly floating in the calm but combative headspace he often found himself in when he worked his boyfriend over. 

Tony looked back at him through tear-wet eyelashes. The expression of pain and excitement on his face went straight to the fire burning deep in his belly. He brought his belt down again. 

“You look so pretty like this, Tony. It almost makes me want to wrap you up and cuddle you and hand feed you.” 

Tony whined and adjusted his stance so that his beautiful back was better displayed for Steve’s viewing pleasure. 

“Would you like that, honey? If I cuddled you right now, so that those lovely little stripes of yours were pressed up against my chest? I’d love to see if it takes them longer to fade when they’re getting irritated every time I rub against you.”

“Yes, yes, I like that plan, please Steve,” Tony said. 

“Mmm, in a little bit. First I want to feel that pert ass.”

He knelt to the ground and hoisted Tony off the ground, arms and legs dangling to give him the opportunity to flail ineffectively against Steve’s strength. Tony didn’t struggle like he wanted to get away; it just wasn’t a secret between them that Steve liked being able to overpower him. 

He laid Tony down across his lap so that his chest was pressed securely to the bed and his hips rested against Steve’s thighs. Tony wiggled his ass playfully. 

The first slap reverberated through the room and made Tony’s ass jiggle a little. His skin quickly pinked up in the shape of Steve’s hand. 

Tony moaned, and Steve imagined Bucky was back with them and running gentle hands over the sore spot, telling Tony how precious he was. 

He brought his palm down again on the same spot. 

* * *

Afterwards, as they cuddled together while Steve applied pain relieving cream to Tony’s back, Tony brought it up again. 

“I really would be up for that, you know.”

“Up for what?” Steve asked.

“What you were talking about. Cuddling afterwards.”

“And just what is it that you think we’re doing right now?” Steve laughed.

“No, as part of the scene. I haven’t had any cuddly sex since Bucky left.” Tony said it with a pout, but his eyes were bright and intensely focused on Steve. He must be serious. 

“Tony, Bucky will be back soon and you two can be sappy and soft to your hearts’ content. But I’m not going to do anything to intentionally worsen your welts. Besides, when they take forever to heal again you’ll just end up complaining that it’s been forever since I got rough with you.”

Tony rolled his eyes and snuggled closer and didn’t continue trying to convince him. 

But that wasn’t the end of it. 

* * *

He brought it up at breakfast the next day. 

“It’s okay if you don’t want to mess up my back while you’re at it. But could there be more cuddling?”

Steve raised his eyebrows. 

“We’re cuddling as we speak.”

_ “Sexual cuddling,  _ Steve!”

Then he brought it up the next time they played. And that evening before bed. And at dinner the next day. 

"Hey, Steve, so I had an idea."

"No."

"If you just wait a _little bit_ before you add the pain cream-"

"No, Tony. The cream is non-negotiable."

He sometimes went down to the workshop for hours-long calls with Bucky. He didn't explicitly say that he missed him, but he didn't have to. Steve missed him too. 

The thing was, Steve didn’t have anything against cuddling Tony. Quite the opposite, actually. And he understood where Tony was coming from. Heck, Tony’s desire to be cuddled and praised and served in bed was much more normal than his desire to get wrestled down and slapped around by his boyfriend. 

But Steve didn’t know how to do that and still dominate Tony. It just didn’t click for him. 

That didn’t stop him from agreeing to try. 

* * *

Steve and Bucky had always approached sex differently. Where Bucky enjoyed talking sweet to his partner and focusing on their pleasure, Steve had always preferred it rough. But they’d done enough joint scenes with Tony for Steve to be familiar with Bucky’s style. If Tony needed something, Bucky would conjure it immediately. He praised him and comforted him almost compulsively, like he was trying to make a blanket of words and wrap him up in it. He was  _ gentle _ .

Steve wasn’t sure he could do that. 

So of course he ended up turning to Bucky. 

A few days later, as he carefully cut up a carton of strawberries into bite-sized pieces, he called up Bucky and asked for advice. 

“He said he wants me to fill in for you.”

“I highly doubt those are his exact words.”

Steve rolled his eyes and brought the paring knife down harder than necessary on the strawberry between his fingers. When he pulled the knife back, little bits of red juice clung to the blade. 

“He said he wants to do something a little softer.  _ To scratch an itch _ ,” he said with air quotes, “that he’s been simultaneously trying to convince me he doesn’t have.”

Bucky laughed. 

“That sounds like our Tony alright. How’s he pulled that off?”

“He wants to make the aftercare part of the scene. Part of that’s on me- a while ago I was talking dirty to him about cuddling after I whip him.”

“Isn’t that what you normally do?” Bucky interrupted drily. 

“With that cream! And usually not with his back touching anything. I was talking about rubbing the welts so they’d stay irritated and using it as a way to keep hurting him. Not exactly good aftercare material. But for some reason he just latched onto the idea. The last time we played he kept asking for me to do it for real. And then last night he started talking about how some of the stuff you guys had done right before you left, and he sounded so  _ wistful, _ and so I finally just volunteered to try and do a service top scene with him.”

“Hoo boy, Steve. You sure that’s a good idea? I mean, expand your horizons and all that, but I’ve seen you play. You like it pretty rough.”

“I know! I don’t have a clue what I’m doing.”

“Steve, I’m one hundred percent sure Tony is aware of that.”

“I need you to help me make a plan.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be the Man with a Plan here?”

He glanced at the small pile of sliced strawberries. They sat there in the bowl, looking pretty and sweet and mocking.

“Come on, Bucky, help me out. I’ve never planned a scene around servicing someone, unless you count letting them work all their energy out getting pounded as a service. I thought maybe I try had feeding him, but I can’t seem to come up with anything beyond that.”

“Okay, okay. I don’t know, hang out with him in the workshop? He and I spend a lot of time down there together. He always gets tired testing out the heavier equipment, and he’s usually tense already by the time he gets down there after dealing with being the boss all day. Give him a massage or something, I guess. It’s not like one of your normal scenes, Steve, i’s not like there’s any safety concerns to think through.”

Steve groaned. He said it like the whole scene would just come together once he had one or two ideas. 

Maybe it did for Bucky.

He grabbed the chopped up strawberries into the bowl. Unfortunately, he squeezed a little two hard, and crushed one of the slices that had slid between his fingers. 

He sighed, and grabbed the next strawberry. 

“Enough about us. How’s your day been, Bucky? Any chance of coming home early?”

Bucky winced. 

“Probably not. Every time I think we’re done, there’s a new place they want us to stand around and look nice for the cameras. I swear, when they said “we need your witness testimony,” I thought there was going to be more talking to lawyers and providing statements to the court, not hanging around talking with reporters all day.”

Steve grimaced in sympathy. 

“That sucks.”

“Well, you and Tony did warn me before I started working with Sam, so I did know it was coming. By the way, do you know what Sam did to me?”

He launched into a story about Sam trolling him in front of the foreign press while Steve finished chopping the strawberries. By the time the story was done, some of his nervousness had eased away. 

* * *

Apprehension tightened Steve’s shoulders and stiffened his gait as he descended the steps down to the lab. In one hand he held the basket containing whipped cream and the bowl of strawberries in a white-knuckled death grip. The basket handle had deformed slightly under his fingers. 

Regardless of what Tony might think, a scene like this was far more stressful than a spanking or a beating. Those were straightforward; he just let some of his aggression bubble to the surface, and basked in the twin joys of inflicting joyful, lustful violence on Tony’s body and Tony’s vocal enjoyment of that violence. He said  _ I love you and I want to slap you around about it, _ and Tony said  _ yes, please. _

Tonight’s scene was not going to be like that. 

He paused at the entrance to the lab for a heartbeat, then pushed open the clear glass door. 

“Hey there, Tony. How’re you feeling?”

Tony looked up from a piece of an Iron Man boot and smiled at him. That smile made Steve’s stomach twist into a knot; it was the exact same smile Tony made when he was getting ready to bend over Steve’s knee. 

_ Shouldn’t it have been different, somehow? _ He thought.  _ Does this mean he expects it to be just as good as our normal scenes?  _

He had never felt less like he knew what he was doing. 

“Steve! Hey! I was wondering when you were going to show up.”

“No you weren’t,” he said drily. “You were so wrapped up in those repairs, I’d be surprised if you even remembered I was coming at all.”

A moment of silence fell. 

What was he supposed to do now? Was he just supposed to wait for Tony to ask for something? Was this when he was supposed to take charge and start identifying all the stressors and emotional needs Tony hadn’t even realized he had and start making them better with sex somehow? Panic started to rise in his chest. When he looked at Tony, he just saw Tony, same as always. He didn’t seem distressed or tired or anything, so what should he-

“Why don’t you go sit in my rolling chair, okay?” Tony interrupted his spiraling thoughts. “Open your fly while you’re at it. I could really use a comfortable place it sit.”

Relief washed over him. That, he could do. 

“Sure thing, Tony.”

He sat, released his cock from his pants, and tried to calm down enough to get fully hard. 

“Hey,” Tony whispered in his ear. “It’s okay. You’re fine. We’re trying something new, right? So it’s a little rough around the edges. That’s okay. It’s just an experiment.”

Okay. He just had to follow the plan, and he’d be okay. He should be able to do that. He was, after all, the Man with the Plan. 

He set his basket full of strawberries on a clear space on the small desk next to the office chair, took a breath to steel himself, then looked up at Tony. 

“Want a seat?”

Tony’s eyes went dark. 

“Do I ever.”

He shimmied his pants down just enough to expose his ass and all but leaped onto Steve’s lap. His cheeks pressed up against Steve’s cock, encouraging it to stiffen past half-mast. Reflexively, Steve wrapped an arm around him to hold him in place. 

“Should I be ready to wheel this thing around,” he asked, “Or are we staying put?”

“Staying put,” Tony said. “I’ve got some blueprints that need approving and some designs that need a last minute spot check before they get passed along for fabrication and testing. Nothing that needs my  _ undivided _ attention.” 

He wiggled his ass playfully as he said the last sentence. That finally got Steve’s dick with the program enough to get fully hard. 

“Oh, there we go,” Tony smiled. “Finally showing up to the party. Here, lift me up a bit and I’ll sit on it.”

Steve braced an arm across Tony’s chest and one across the underside of his thighs and lifted him just far enough to slip the tip of his cock against his hole then pulled him back down until he could feel the warmth of his ass cheeks pressed up against the fabric of his pants and his balls were up against his hole. Tony gave a small, breathy wince, then sighed and leaned back against his chest. 

Abruptly, Steve realized that he probably should have gone slow, spending time with the lube opening Tony up one finger at a time, making sure he wouldn’t feel any discomfort when it came time for actual penetration. Wasn’t that part of the whole Service Top schtick? But Tony always prepped himself, so it just didn’t occur to him until the moment he pressed in that maybe he should have taken care of that this time. 

“What’s in the bowl?” Tony interrupted his thoughts. 

“Strawberries,” Steve said. “I thought I could feed them to you while you worked?”

“Oh, yes! I like that plan.” 

Tony tried to twist around to kiss him, but nearly managed to tumble off his lap instead, so Steve tightened his arm around his waist and kissed the top of his head instead. 

“How about you just face front and focus on those blueprints, huh?” He let his voice go a little deeper. "If you're good and pay attention to your work, I'll add a little whipped cream."

Tony’s eyes went a little darker. 

“There’s that Dom voice I like.”

Shit, he hadn’t been doing that before, had he? He’d just sort of asked awkward questions and let Tony lead him around. That couldn’t be fun for Tony. Part of being a service top was  _ topping, _ right? He was supposed to be taking the initiative. 

Stiffly, he plucked a piece of strawberry from the little basket on the desk and offered it to Tony. 

Tony took it gracefully. His lips wrapped around three of Steve’s fingers and his tongue licked up the little drops of juice on them before his teeth delicately took the strawberry itself from him. 

Then Tony opened the blueprints on one of his holo screens and got to work. 

* * *

Slowly, Steve got his head in the role. As time went on and Tony got more and more wrapped up in his work, he found more little things to do for him. He wiped Tony’s mouth with his sleeve when the juice from the strawberries started to accumulate on his lips, and whenever he finished looking over a blueprint and declaring it ready for testing, he gave his ass a congratulatory squeeze and whispered in his ear how well he’d done. When the strawberries were maybe halfway gone, he paused in offering them to Tony to massage away some of the tension that had creeped into his shoulders. Tony groaned as he kneaded out the little knots and sank a little more firmly onto his dick. 

Tony’s ass was an incredible distraction. It squeezed around him at random, unpredictable intervals, and every shift Tony made to adjust his seat on Steve’s lap or to lean forward and get a better look at something on the holo screen made his muscles clench around Steve. Within fifteen minutes, Steve was painfully hard and struggling not to start bouncing Tony on his dick. By the one hour mark, the urge still hadn’t gone away. 

Instead, Steve distracted himself by offering one of the last pieces of strawberry to Tony’s lips with his thumb and index finger. 

Tony leaned forward a couple of centimeters to take it with his teeth, then settled back into his spot on Steve’s lap. His body heat had started to form a thick patch of pleasant warmth on Steve’s chest where the cloth of his shirt pressed against Steve’s bare chest. It was much nicer than anticipated. 

“Goddamn Steve, your thighs are so wide and  _ lush. _ This is even better than the chair in my office. So thick and muscular,” Tony complimented breathily. “Can you be my office chair from now on? Just come into work with me, sit at my desk and let me climb on your lap?”

Steve chuckled. 

“I’m not sure that’s appropriate work behavior, Tony.” 

“Mm, but it would do wonders for my productivity."

His ass clenched teasingly around Steve’s poor neglected cock. Steve swatted his thigh in retaliation. 

“Stop that, or I’ll pull out. I can’t focus if you’re trying to distract me like that. 

“Okay, okay, I’m stopping,” Tony said quickly. “I’m pretty sure your cock is the only think keeping me sitting upright and not melting into a boneless puddle.”

The Iron Man schematics hovered in front of him in easy fiddling distance. Half the time he’d stared at them like he was so lost in thought he’d completely forgotten Steve was even there. But now his attention seemed to wander. 

“You can be a little firmer,” he said. He reached down and pushed Steve’s encircling arm into his gut. “I wanna feel your perfect chest against my back. Soak up your body heat like a reptile.”

Steve’s laugh vibrated against his back. 

“Your wish is my command.”

“Mmm, I think I like hearing you say that.”

“As much as you like hearing me tell you to count each spank?”

“Maybe. Though you do have such a lovely commanding voice when you tell me to count; very porno drill sergeant, you know?”

The arm holding him in Steve’s lap like a seatbelt tightened, forcing Tony’s ass to tip back just a little. The movement rubbed his inner walls against Steve’s dick. Tony smirked, and gave him a little  _ hey, that one wasn’t my fault _ look. 

“Well, that was the last blueprint,” he said instead. “If you were planning to do something a little more active, then now would be a great time to give me a good pounding  _ oof _ -”

Steve cut him off by lifting him several inches up and slamming him back down. Pleasure zinged along his dick as he finally got the friction he needed to start approaching his peek. 

Tony threw his head back against Steve’s chest and came, but Steve didn’t slow down or stop. Tony had always liked it a little rough, and had never wanted him to stop before just to avoid oversensitivity. 

Besides, he’d already been hard for so long that it was only going to take a few more seconds. 

* * *

“So, what did you think?” Tony asked afterwards, after they’d relocated to the couch to cuddle. 

“I’m not sure,” Steve said. “It took a long time to settle into it, and I still don’t think I really managed to do it right. But, if you wanted to try again, I’d try it again.”

Tony cuddled aggressively into his side. 

“You did great. I felt very served. Wonderfully looked after. I always love it when handsome men hand feed me. It makes me feel decadent.”

He leaned over and planted a kiss on Steve’s cheek. 

“Thank you, Steve,” he whispered. “I really needed that.”

Steve’s chest glowed with happiness. He pulled Tony onto his lap and against his chest, and contemplated how much work he’d save if he started with a fruit that was bite-sized to begin with. Blueberries, maybe?

“Want to call Bucky?” He asked. 

“Sure,” Tony smiled. “I wanna tell him all about how sweet you can be. I wonder if he could be all tough and dominant too.” He waggled his eyebrows at Steve. 

Steve rolled his eyes. 

“He’s not going to slap you with the metal arm, Tony.”

“Maybe so, but that leaves so much else he  _ could _ do to me.”


End file.
